


Each Moment with You

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: (one death mention but it's warned in the chap), Drabbles, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Kissing, Picnics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of Hackle drabbles written for the Hackle Drabble Tree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were all written and posted to tumblr with no beta so pardon mistakes. There is a major character death in one drabble but I'll put the warning in that chapter. Title from Lurther Vandross' "Always and Forever"

Ada chuckled as she neared the bed, finally catching sight of what Hecate was doing. “I thought witches don’t really do pink,” she tapped the tip of Hecate’s big toe, “and you are fundamentally opposed to glitter.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow and finished her drying spells. “Exceptions can be made.” She moved to make room for Ada, gently sliding a foot against her wife’s ankle. “Especially when one is trying to match their spouse.”

Ada hummed and kissed Hecate’s cheek. “That’s sweet, dear.” She snapped her fingers for the light. “The girl still stays.”

Hecate huffed as they snuggled closer.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Ada smiles as she sits down on the bench next to Hecate’s garden. “I hope it hasn’t been too much trouble.”

Hecate keeps her expression neutral though the sight of Ada’s smile, her ridiculously adorable pink sun hat, and the glow of the sun that backlights her like a fantasy pulled from Hecate’s wildest dreams makes it exceptionally difficult.

“Not at all,” she offers as she pulls at the roots of Ada’s requested plants. It was nice to spend the afternoon working together without the constant interruption of students or various other obligations.

“Thank you, Hecate,” says Ada.

“You’re welcome.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hecate was about to transfer to her room when she heard a noise coming from the north corridor. She sighed as she transferred closer. She tilted her head and realized it was singing. No matter how lovely the voice, it was quiet hours and Hilda needed to—

“Hecate,” greeted Ada, opening the door.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Y-you were singing?”

Ada nodded toward the hallway. When they were out of earshot, she whispered, “Poor dear was homesick. I thought it might help. It wasn’t too terrible was it? I must admit, I’m out of practice.”

“No, not terrible at all.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Ada’s question leaves her mind when she steps across the entrance of the greenhouse. There’s something about this place and Hecate’s gardens respectively. Usually, Hecate can be counted on for quick movement, a sharp tongue, and an anxious energy that seems impossible to calm.

Among the greenery, things are different. Well not quite different, they’re slower. Hecate’s steps are careful, her fingers tender and her voice low, almost melodic, as she makes notes. She cracks what could be a smile when she’s particularly pleased with a plant’s growth.

It’s here that Ada recognizes the pang in her heart is love.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t,” shouted Hecate as she materialized next to the treeline beside Ada. They both watched as the makeshift play fort collapsed. It wasn’t until Ada squeezed Hecate’s hand that Hecate realized she had physically reached out with her warning.

“Thank you,” whispered Ada as she slowly slid her hand from Hecate’s grasp.

Hecate felt the absence more keenly than she’d like to admit. “Juniper stopped my office after lessons to inform me.”

Ada looked up at her with a smile and a question in her eyes that Hecate wasn’t sure she’d be able to answer if asked. “Lucky me then.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“I think your help would be more appreciated than your laughter,” muttered Hecate.

Ada bit her lip to tap down her amusement as she surveyed the situation. Hecate was currently tangled up in costumes from the first year’s pantomime. She squinted through her spectacles before chanting a series of spells. Hecate sighed as she was free to stand once again.

Ada suppressed a giggle. “May I at least ask how you found yourself in this predicament?”

“I’m sure Mavis Spellbody will provide an answer,” stated Hecate, adjusting her timepiece.

Ada hummed as she brushed a pink feather from Hecate’s shoulder.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Ada runs her hands slowly over the knitted blanket. “It’s beautiful,” she sighs.

Hecate bites her lip as her eyes follow every trace of Ada’s fingers. “A-are you sure it’s not too much? I searched weeks for the right wool and I-“

Ada holds up the blanket to the sleeve of her favorite jumper for comparison. “Practically perfect,” she declares as she finally looks up at Hecate and smiles.

Hecate’s posture eases a bit as her lips quirk into a half smile. “Happy Anniversary, Ada.”

Ada leans toward her, places a soft kiss on her lips, and whispers, “Happy Anniversary.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Ada glanced over her shoulder then tilted her head at Hecate. The hand at the small of her back had been a surprise much like the fire that raged in Hecate’s gaze. Hecate knitted her eyebrows before she looked at her hand and pulled it back so fast Ada thought she might break something.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

Ada winked. “I didn’t say I minded.” The small flush in Hecate’s cheeks made Ada’s heart flip and the desire in her belly increase.

“Y-you don’t?”

Ada leaned closer and whispered, “No, I rather like it.”

“You do?”

“Take charge, Hecate.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

They have rules. Hecate had insisted thinking it might protect them from unwanted questions or undeserved scrutiny. Ada was too precious and their relationship too important to risk.

Rules however were no match for Ada in her summer solstice gown that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight with the same brilliance as Ada’s smile. When their invited guests dispersed to welcome the new season, Hecate reached for Ada’s hand and transferred to a clearing as far away as she could think on such short notice.

Ada blinked. “What’s happen—“

Hecate’s kiss interrupted the rest of her statement. Rules be damned.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“I thought you said strict adherence to the code—“

“I’m well aware of my own speech, Mavis, I do not need it constantly parroted back to me.”

There was a line and Hecate had very nearly crossed—

“Bending something within a structure is not the same as breaking the rules entirely.”

Ada’s jaw dropped as she angled herself in the doorway, out of sight but close enough to hear.

“Oh,” whispered Mavis. The tension in her shoulders eased a fraction as she squinted through her spectacles to see what Hecate was doing.

Perhaps there was hope for Hecate after all.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Ada lifts her spectacles and rubs her eyes for the fourth time. Perhaps it’s a good time for a second cup of coffee. 

“Trouble sleeping?”

Ada barely stifles a yawn. “It would seem so. I don’t suppose you’ve a remedy.”

Dimity winks. “Can’t say. I’m banned from sharing  _ vulgarities _ before nine.”

There’s a short huff next to her, causing Ada’s smile to widen.

**

A small wrapped container is nestled among her paperwork when Ada makes it to her office. She traces the familiar writing of her name and opens the note.

_ Brew twice and you shouldn’t have any more trouble. _

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Hecate gently lifted the shawl from the paper. 

Ada wrung her hands in her lap. “It’s just a jumper seemed out of the realm of possibility and while I know you’re an expert at warming spells, even you can get cold and—“

“You made this?” Hecate’s tone was full of wonder.

Ada blinked slowly and nodded. “Yes, I hope it’s suitable. That is,” she paused and adjusted her spectacles, “I know you’re rather particular and I only wanted to—“

There was a brush of fingertips to Ada’s hand so light she was almost convinced she dreamed it.

“Thank you, Ada.”

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

_ It’s not real, _ Ada reminds herself as Hecate pulls her closer on the dance floor. This was only a favor. 

“Are you all right?”

Ada doesn’t think about how soft Hecate’s voice is or how close she leans to whisper. It’s not real, she tells herself again. “Yes,” she offers with a smile that she hopes is convincing enough.

Hecate runs her thumb up and down at the small of Ada’s back. “Thank you again for coming.”

Ada tries not to sigh as they turn and one song melts into the next. It’s not real and yet…

“It’s my pleasure.”

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Ada knows how childish she seems hiding away from her mother in the library like she’s fifteen again during winter holidays unable to take the fighting any longer. She wasn’t ready. She couldn’t fight with the tenacity she needed yet. Alma would never relinquish her position until she was sure of Ada’s ability. Ada needed space and time. Currently the library was the best place. 

“Miss Cackle?”

Ada tilts her tear stained face up at their new potions mistress. She hopes Hecate can read the plea in her eyes.

“She’s not here,” calls Hecate to a figure Ada can’t see.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death in this one friends (Although check tumblr for the post bc Meri fixed it later)

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay a little longer?”

Ada offered Dimity her best attempt at a smile. “You have everything well in hand.”

_There’s nothing left here for me without her_ , she thought but she knew the confession would only serve to worry Dimity.

“I think she’d be proud you managed five more years,” offered Dimity with a smile that reminded Ada of the exuberant girl she once was.

Ada patted Dimity’s shoulder. She wasn’t sure how to convey the guilt she held. Hecate would want her to stay but it was too much. “Thank you.”

  



	16. Chapter 16

“She has your eyes,” comments Ada as she smiles at the small infant. She magicks a rattle to float in the air as the girl furrows her brow trying to catch. 

“The color isn’t exactly rare.” Hecate tilts her head and inspects this new addition to her sister’s family. She doesn’t know much about babies. She isn’t sure how to feel about this one. Kinship doesn’t always inspire warm feelings amongst her relatives.

Ada reaches out a finger, chuckling when Persephone grabs it. She winks. “True but I stand by my observation.”

Hecate shrugs as her niece smiles at Ada.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“Perhaps you should… take a break?” squeaks Hecate.

Ada’s slumped over her desk, the weight of council meetings contributing no doubt. She sighs and rubs her eyes. Ada is bright, brilliant, and bubbly but there is a toll that optimism takes. Hecate wonders how she is the only one to see it.

Ada gives her a tired smile. “Things must be bad when you opt for rest.”

Hecate bites her lip, fearing she’s gone too far. She opens her mouth with an apology on her lips when Ada chuckles.

“May I ask that you take it with me?”

“Of course.”

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

“I know it’s not your particular area of expertise, Miss Hardbroom, but I was hoping you might have something to help.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she inspected the injured bird. She thought through her collection then murmured a quick summoning spell. She opened to the appropriate page and handed it to Miss Cackle. “This perhaps?”

Ada’s eyes lit up when she read the spell. “Yes, I think so.”

The bird looked considerably better after a few droplets of their brewed elixir.

“You are a marvel, Miss Hardbroom,” she said as she squeezed Hecate’s arm.

_So are you_ , thought Hecate.


	19. Chapter 19

Ada feared when Hecate didn’t offer an immediate quip or raised eyebrow that her teasing had gone too far. It had been years and theirs was a friendship Ada treasured more than most. She could still falter though. Hecate was a very particular woman and there were times even now where Ada miscalculated.

She opened her mouth to apologize when a soft sound started to slowly increase in volume until it bubbles over, identifiable as something she hadn’t heard from the stoic potions mistress. Ada’s eyes widened as she looked up at Hecate doubled over in laughter with tears shining

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

“You’re welcome to sit with me,” said Ada. Hecate’s eyes widened as she considered the spot on the blanket. Ada bit her lip. “You don’t have to of course, I—“

“No,” interrupted Hecate. “That is, yes, I’ll just…” she moved in a semi circle almost then gingerly sat down on the furthest edge of Ada’s blanket.

“I don’t bite you know,” teased Ada.

Hecate cleared her throat and moved a little closer. “S-Sorry, I’m not used to this.”

Ada raised an eyebrow. “Picnics?”

Hecate shook her head and gazed at a group of pupils making flower bracelets. “Friendship,” she whispered.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Hecate is determined. This is the moment. She walks into Ada’s office, her fingers twitching and her resolve focused. 

“Ada, I—“ she stops short. Ada is slumped in her chair with her spectacles askew and a pile of parchment in her lap. Pendell looks up and inclines his head toward a throw. Hecate hesitates a moment before summoning the blanket and crossing the room.

Before she can second guess herself, she removes Ada’s spectacles and lays the blanket over her.

“Hecate?” murmurs Ada, turning in the chair.

“I’ll go.”

Ada hums. “No, stay please.”

Hecate nods. Her moment can wait.

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Root, Branch, Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720694) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin)




End file.
